144712-post-your-hovertrack-times-board-pics
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh. yeah. I can post score this way. | |} ---- ---- Ahh, I was hoping someone would beat the Celestion record! Nice job :D Now see if you can beat my Whitevale time | |} ---- Got close after a few attempts at 53 seconds, the number of enormous skips you can do on it is pretty fun. I'll do some more attempts on it tomorrow. Deradune will be annoying though, there are areas everywhere that passing over removes your speed buff. Stop stopping me from going in a straight line! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Settler buff only applies while walking/running not on vehicle last I checked. | |} ---- Maybe, I'm not sure. I tend to get about 70s every try so far - that's with the 35% riding skill. Run speed is increased by 30%, mount speed by 20%. Edited October 21, 2015 by Raeli | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- ---- Woot awesome time! I should practice really, my times were my virgin runs. I wanted it to be fresh, but tomorrow, I'm coming for you! (in ma dreams) | |} ---- There's a QA team? =P Still bugs reported during beta... hehe | |} ---- #GlitterKittyHax (i feel guilty) btw. the rarity (color) of the Flux hoverboard should be at least legendary in honor of BTTF! Edited October 21, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ohhhhhhhhhh As a settler I feel shame at how uninformed I was! Thank you! | |} ---- Nope. Every speed boost you pile on to that has an effect. Cutting corners is a benefit too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Woaaaah, we never even thought to use that tornado! Well played, bojo. Think you can shave that down to a 57? | |} ---- I think it's technically possible. I made a bunch of small mistakes during the run and the routing isn't optimal. But it would take a near perfect run. I won't have time to try for it this weekend, but somebody else can! | |} ---- ---- ---- Energie Auger confirmed. Edited October 23, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So I thought they were the same - I have one character with the 35% unlock, and I bought a Glitterkitty on another character specifically for this. It seems - to my eye - that the Glitterkitty normally travels the same speed as the 35% unlock. However, with the buffs provided by the race, the Glitterkitty goes ridiculously fast. It's so fast that this comment makes a whole lot more sense to me now: But again, this is just to my eye - the crazy glitter effect could be blinding me to the truth :P I tested by doing the first part of whitevale up to the last blue ring before the first checkpoint, it seemed to take me about 10s on glitterkitty, and about 11.5 on the 35% Expert Riding Licence. It's not a huge difference, but I can see how that would add up. I'm not sure if this is a bug but I guess the racing speed buffs are based on your mount's base speed, ignoring riding skill, as the current riding skills do say they don't stack with one another, it's not a huge leap to suggest that perhaps these buffs don't stack with the riding skill either. But I don't know if it is that or not, or even if this is all not just in my head, and if it is real, I'm not sure if it's intended. Edit: I just did my first Whitevale full run with the glitterkitty:http://i.imgur.com/yfmJLz4.png I can't get below 69s on my Expert Riding Licence character. I'm fairly sure now that this isn't all just in my head :P I also got exactly 60s on Deradune with GlitterKitty, but I didn't screenshot it as I thought it was bad - I recalled the times were around 53 for Deradune, but I guess I got mixed up with Celestion. Edited October 24, 2015 by Raeli | |} ---- ---- Huh, very interesting, I don't have Expert Riding so I never even bothered trying the courses on a regular mount (it's why I bought a Glitterkitty for in the first place). I wouldn't have expected this to be the case. But 60 seconds on Deradune is very good! You're basically one to two major route optimizations from 58 seconds. I too was stuck on 60+ seconds for a while until I "discovered" the shortcut 4th checkpoint in the air. Meanwhile, I concede defeat on Whitevale. 52 seconds is definitely the best possible time on the course, and my (admittedly limited) attempts have only been able to get 53 seconds. There just isn't enough left to optimize in it. Also, it is a giant PITA to get 5 blue ring charges before the race starts on Whitevale. Confirmed for least fun to speedrun. Edited October 24, 2015 by Ser | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think you already got a lot feedback and i hope for great hoverboard related things coming. just one thing: make those mount skins account wide. Sorry, had to steal your idea... but AURIN! And SPAAAACEEEE! (sorry for the huge pic) Edited October 26, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ----